Lover's Portrait
by celtic7irish
Summary: Satoshi tries to draw Dark. Dark x Satoshi. Krad x Daisuke.


The pencil scratched across the paper, lines slowly coming together to form shapes, smudges blending together to create shadows. Slender fingers worked smoothly with the tools at their owner's disposal. Bright blue eyes stared critically at the paper for a moment before flickering to the art's inspiration, and Satoshi scowled, reaching up and ripping the parchment away, uncaring as it was torn in half.

"Hey, hey, now! What'd you do that for?" the black angel called over to him from where he was lounging on the couch, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, elegant wings rising proudly above the sprawled body, deep purple eyes glinting at him in amusement as he teased the other boy.

Satoshi Hikari scowled over at Dark. "It won't come out right!" he replied, annoyed. "Is it because you're a piece of artwork already? Or maybe because Daisuke's your host, and I keep seeing him through you?" He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Feathers rustled as Dark stood up and moved over to stand behind Satoshi, wrapping his arms around the human boy. "Does it matter?" he asked quietly. "It's your art, and your style. You're a Hikari. Everything you make has power, has a life of its own. It may not come out the way you want it to, but that doesn't mean that it won't come out the way it's meant to."

Satoshi leaned back against Dark, feeling Krad moving restlessly inside of him at the close proximity of his counterpart. He felt another presence inside as well, and Krad stilled. Above him, Dark chuckled. "I see that Dai's been keeping Krad company more and more lately," he observed. Satoshi just hummed, his eyes slipping almost closed as Dark held him, one hand combing gently through his hair.

It had been somewhat of a miracle when Daisuke and Satoshi had awoken one morning to feel Dark and Krad moving inside of them. Apparently, when the Black Wings had been completely destroyed, the two beings had disappeared into a nothingness for a long time – four years, in fact. They had not had any awareness of the passage of time, or even of their existence, except perhaps in a faintly distant way.

And then, all of a sudden, they had become aware of their surroundings, back inside their hosts as if they had never left. To this day, neither Dark nor Krad had any idea how they had come to be reborn in such a manner. Nor did any of them understand how it was that they were all able to connect to each other, despite having never been able to communicate with anybody outside of their hosts before without taking physical form.

At first, when Satoshi had felt Krad inside of him, he had felt the old hatred and terror rise back inside of him. But when all Krad had done was to retreat and curl up in a corner of his mind, Satoshi had slowly learned to tolerate him, and even to enjoy his presence. Dark had much to do with their newfound relationship, as he had spoken to both Krad and Satoshi at length, explaining to the golden-haired demon why his host was afraid of him, and slowly helping them to mend the fences between them. Now, Satoshi welcomed the comfort Krad offered, as the other being was fiercely protective of both his host and his counterpart's host.

When, exactly, Satoshi had started to fall in love with Dark, he wasn't certain. It had just happened gradually, without him even noticing. In the beginning, he had shied away from his attraction to the other being, feeling disloyal to Daisuke, who was his closest friend and protector, and should have, by rights, been his lover.

But the other boy, far more observant than he appeared, had kissed him chastely on the mouth and told him that as much as he loved Satoshi, he couldn't see them as lovers. They had been through too much to be more than each other's closest confidant and friend. At first, Satoshi had thought that perhaps Daisuke had just preferred girls, considering his previous love interests, but he had quickly realized that Daisuke treated Risa and Riku Harada like family, like younger siblings.

When he had finally gotten the courage to bring the subject up with Daisuke, the other boy had admitted that it had been mostly Dark who had pushed him and Riku together, although Daisuke had preferred Risa before he had become the host for a phantom art thief. He was closer to Satoshi and Dark than he was to either of the girls. The two halves of the Black Wings had bonded the boys together so tightly that for a long time, all they could see was each other.

And yet, where one might have expected romance to bud from such a relationship, it had instead turned into a familial bond, the two boys confiding everything in each other, their fears and hopes and dreams for the future. They had talked for hours about their time spent with Dark and Krad, and Satoshi had revealed the hell that his demon had put him through, interested in nothing more than obtaining a body for his own use. He had thought that Satoshi was young enough, and weak enough, that he would be able to take over eventually. Satoshi had proven him wrong, more than once.

Daisuke had sympathized with Satoshi, but hadn't truly been able to understand, having had a much closer relationship with Dark than Krad and his host had shared. And so, he had turned instead to Dark, and the violet-eyed rogue had done his best to help Satoshi and Krad mend the bond between them. He had started with Krad, slowly teaching the blond demon that not every host was out to use and abuse him, and that hurting Satoshi only made the boy afraid of him, and more determined to not give him what he wanted.

It had been slow progress, but now, nearly two years later, six years after the destruction of the Black Wings, Satoshi and Krad had a working, friendly relationship. And it seemed that Daisuke had found himself attracted to the golden-eyed being, even as Satoshi was drawn towards Dark.

"You're thinking about the past again, aren't you?" Dark murmured, interrupting Satoshi's train of thought. The Hikari heir just smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. Dark's warmth traveled through his clothes down his back, and soft feathers brushed against his cheek as Dark enclosed the two of them within his wings. This gesture was one of comfort as much as intimacy, and Satoshi buried his face in the soft feathers of Dark's wings.

"Not really thinking of the past so much as remembering," he admitted. "It's just…so much has happened, and sometimes, I still think about the way things could have been. Or should have been."

Dark chuckled. "Ah, Satoshi. If it should have been, then it would have. Things happen as they're meant to, you know. And nothing can change a course once it's been set." This was an old argument, and one they would probably never agree on, but Satoshi just sighed, not up to arguing with the ethereal being holding him so securely.

A touch to his hand, and Satoshi gripped the pencil that Dark had handed him. A slender hand guided the pencil to the paper, and Dark whispered, "Just draw. Don't think. Keep your eyes closed, and picture me."

Satoshi followed the softly-spoken directives, keeping his eyes shut and imagining Dark, his hand moving automatically across the paper, giving outlet to the vision in his mind.

The angel had beautiful hair, spiky and uncontrollable, but nonetheless flattering. Satoshi knew just how soft that hair was, too, his fingers having been buried in it on more than one occasion, as Dark drove him crazy with lust and love.

Dark eyes that danced with constant amusement and defiance, as lively and daring as their owner. Brilliant white teeth framed by supple lips that were usually smirking in triumph, or gentled by a teasing countenance. The only time Dark's expression changed was when he was either very, very serious, or when he and Satoshi were making love. Then that mouth would be open, panting, the lips swollen and moist from kissing. The loveliest noises would escape those lips, moans and sighs and breaths of "more" and "good" and "don't stop" and "I love you", words that delighted Satoshi to no end.

Black wings rose, tall and proud, sprouting from Dark's back and cascading down nearly to the floor. Those wings were stunning up close, soft and shining darkly, and individual feathers could be charged with energy and thrown at an enemy, their power every bit as destructive as the opponents Dark had fought.

Satoshi knew that Dark's clothes hid a gorgeous physique, lean and muscular, like a stalking panther. When he and Daisuke had been younger, transforming into Dark and Krad had put a huge strain on their bodies. Now, though, they had filled out, growing into the men that they would be for decades yet to come, and Dark and Krad fit much better inside their host's skin.

One night, Satoshi had spent a long time just touching that giant expanse of skin, feeling muscles pull and shift under his touch, warmth radiating into the palm of his hands from the heated body below him. Dark had allowed the touches, even bringing out his wings so that Satoshi could touch them as well. That had been the night that they had truly bonded, when they had become lovers in every sense of the word. Even Daisuke hadn't protested, just congratulating them the next morning with a smug smirk, much to Satoshi's utter mortification.

"Is that how you see me?" Dark murmured, and his voice sounded awed, the wonder making him more childlike than the centuries old being he really was. Satoshi opened his eyes, not knowing what he'd find, and gasped. The picture of Dark, done entirely by memory and with no conscious intent, was perfect. It was almost an exact replica of that first night together, Dark's body stretched out luxuriously on a bed, his muscles taught and his skin gleaming in the dim light of the moon. His eyes were shadowed with lust and love, the affection in them obvious even in the portrait.

"Oh," Satoshi replied faintly, caught by surprise. A swallow behind him, and suddenly the wings were gone, and a familiar chin rested on his head, regarding the portrait solemnly.

"I remember that night," Daisuke murmured. "It was, perhaps, the first time that I realized what love truly was. There, inside of Dark, I could feel the emotions he was feeling, the pleasure and the desire and the love that he felt for you. There was protectiveness there, too, as if he'd never ever let you go, not after that."

Satoshi could hear the smile in his best friend's voice, and he turned his head to look up at him. Daisuke grinned back down at him, and Satoshi asked, "And you don't mind?"

A snort, and then a chuckle, until Daisuke finally gave in and practically howled with laughter, tears leaking out of his eyes as he laughed up at Satoshi. "Mind? Why would I mind? It was probably the best night of my life! Besides, if I had a problem with it, do you really think I would've stood by while you and Dark made love night after night? I mean, come on! You know me better than that!" he reproved, and Satoshi blushed, mortified.

"Sorry," he muttered, his cheeks flushed with warmth as he blushed. A sudden inquiry from within, and Satoshi's eyes widened in shock as he gasped, and then flushed brighter than ever. He had forgotten that it hadn't only been Daisuke who could feel his and Dark's lovemaking. Krad was curious, too, and wondering if he'd ever get a chance to do the same things with Daisuke.

"Oh. Did you know that Krad wants…?" he trailed off, already seeing the confirmation in Daisuke's eyes. "Oh. I see. And that's okay with you?" he asked. Daisuke just rolled his eyes in reply, and Satoshi frowned, sighing. "All right," he gave in. After all, Dai hadn't tried to prohibit his and Dark's relationship. The least he could do was return the favor.

Daisuke grinned up at him. "I'm glad you approve, Satoshi. Now, we just have to find a way to share four of us with only two bodies. Especially since you and Krad are both bottoms." Satoshi frowned, but the implications hit him after a moment. If both he and Krad bottomed, and Dark and Daisuke topped them, and they were sharing only two bodies, then how the hell was he supposed to work? Or sit?

"Ah, about that…I think we might have to compromise," Satoshi grimaced. "Like, maybe, alternate?" Krad nudged him curiously, not yet understanding, and Daisuke laughed. A pressure in his mind, and Satoshi could feel Krad making room for Dark. The black-winged angel smiled at him and shrugged, then mouthed three little words that made Satoshi melt. He'd agree to it, because it would make his closest friend and his own personal demon happy, and because he knew that no matter what else happened, Dark would always feel the same for him.

"I love you."


End file.
